Me da igual
by florcita75
Summary: one-shot...kagome ve partir a inuyasha en busca de kikyo...pero a ella ya le da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer el...solo quiere olvidar, no quiere que el siga siendo su razon de vivir...y al tratar de hacerlo su vida se va...inspirado en la cancion "me da igual" de camila.


Los personajes son únicamente de rumiko takashi.

"ME DA IGUAL"

PROV. KAGOME.

Y ahí va, nuevamente tras ella, cree que todos dormimos, pero, no es así…yo sigo despierta y lo vi corriendo tras ella, siempre es lo mismo se pone celoso de kouga cuando aparece pero aparece kikyo y sale corriendo a verla, no digo que eso me enoje, lo entiendo el la ama y ella a el, y no los odio por ello. Si sufro es porque me odio a mi misma por ser una masoquista, yo se que no me ama y aun así sigo tras él, ya me da igual si se va o no, antes lo hubiese seguido para saber, pero ¿de qué me sirve eso? Oh sí, lo olvidaba, me sirve para sentir más dolor en mi pecho y salir corriendo a mi casa y llorar, preocupar a mis amigos y luego volver como si nada, una completa histérica. No lo hare mas ya lo decidí hace un mes.

Ya no me importa si esta con ella, si esta celoso, si sufre por ella, me da igual lo que sienta dentro suyo. De lo único que me preocupo es de sus heridas físicas, de curarlas y ya, me da igual todo lo demás, no quiero seguir sufriendo, me propuse olvidarlo.

Ya no lo soportaba mas, no podía seguir esperando que el se fijara en mi, que dejara el pasado atrás, mientras yo estaba en mi época soñándolo, el, estaba besándose con ella…pero si viene un chico y se me acerca el o lo mata o lo asusta… ¿Por qué no me deja intentar ser feliz?

Pero yo soy la tonta masoquista que lo sigue amando, sin darme cuenta que poco a poco voy muriendo, cada día me cuesta más poner una sonrisa, como si nada pasara, como si no lo hubiese visto marcharse a la media noche y verlo regresar a la madrugada. Lo único que quiero es olvidar, olvidar todo lo que siento por él, lo único que deseo es que todo esto de Naraku termine y yo volver a mi época y olvidarlo todo, borrar todo lo que aquí vivir y comenzar de nuevo, sin dolor, olvidar todo lo que espere estos últimos meses, que él me besara, que me diga que me ama, que él fuera para mi, quiero olvidarlo todo

No quiero que me vean mal mis amigos y menos él, debo detener estas lagrimas o el, las olfateara y vendrá.

Me cuesta aceptar que él no me ama y que ama a kikyo, me cuesta aceptar que yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella con la que inuyasha se entretiene, y solo por eso no me deja ser feliz, inconscientemente me e vuelto la muñequita de inuyasha, el me maneja a su antojo, no puedo estar triste o él se pondrá triste, estoy arte de fingir estar feliz todo el tiempo…tengo que olvidar, se que en algún momento volveré a mi época y ya no regresare…me tengo que alejar, no apegarme más a ellos…a inuyasha.

No me dañes mas inuyasha, si no me amas no juegues con migo, si no me quieres no me mires como si haci fuera para luego irte con ella…no me dañes mas.

No, no debo seguir llorando, pero, ¿qué es esto?, no debo calmarme…otra vez esta sensación…no…no puedo….respirar…tranquilízate kagome…respira..no…no puedo, no puedo, siento…siento que muero…no este dolor en mi pecho, este amor…no me puede llevar a la muerte…no...Me tiene que dar igual lo que haga o deje de hacer…debo olvidar aquel sueño en que él era solo para mi, en el que su corazón era mío…respira…debo respirar, no puedo morir…-kagome, ¿estás bien?-no ya se despertó sango…respira…respira…no puedo-sango- no…no puedo mas-kagome tranquilízate-no…puedo….quiero vivir…no morir.

FIN PROV. KAGOME.

Y haci ella estaba al borde de la muerte, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir, sus amigos preocupados alrededor de ella no sabían que hacer…mientras un hanyou aparecía de entre los árboles y al ver a aquella niña que le da alegría a sus día, allí tirada y sin poder respirar…su corazón se detuvo y corrió hacia ella…solo pensó en una cosa…"no mueras…no me dejes…yo tengo que contarte…me libre de la promesa…no kagome abre los ojos".

FIN…

_Bueno es un one-shot…y es el primero que hago…creo que es obvio que me inspire en la canción de Camila "me da igual"…no se si quedo demasiado bien…bueno díganme que opina…pensaba en hacer que terminen juntos…pero bueno les dejo a su imaginación si quieren que ella viva o que muera. Besos._

_RECUERDEN: NO DEJEN QUE UNA PERSONA SEA EL CENTRO DE SU UNIVERSO…TODAS EN ALGUN MOMENTO SE DEBERAN IR DE UNA U OTRA MANERA…SEAN USTEDES MISMOS SU RAZON DE VIVIR…NO DEJEN QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO LO VALGA SE CONVIERTA EN SU RAZON, NO HAGAN QUE SU VIDA GIRE EN TORNO A OTRA. VIVAN POR AMAR LA VIDA Y CADA SENSACION QUE ELLA LES PERMITA._

_**FLORCITA75.**_


End file.
